bioniclefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Bitwy i konflikty/G1
Spherus Magna Społeczeństwo Spherus Magna podzielone było na plemiona, które współżyły we względnym pokoju aż do pojawienia się Władców Żywiołów. Władcy utrzymywali pozory pokoju aż do momentu, w którym odkryto Zenergizowaną Protodermis. Chęci przejęcia tajemniczej substancji doprowadziły do Wojny o Rdzeń, która z kolei spowodowała Rozpad. Po Rozpadzie walki na Bara Magna przyjęły formę zorganizowanych i ustalanych meczy Areny. Ze względu na niedobór surowców mieszkańcy tego pustynnego świata często walczyli w i poza areną, by przeżyć. Bitwy Wojna Skrallów * Bitwa o Atero - armia wojowników Skrallów zaatakowała Arenę Magna w Atero w dniu Wielkiego Turnieju; udało im się częściowo zniszczyć Arenę i zabić wielu Glatorian oraz Agori. * Walka między emerytowanym Glatorianinem Gelu, eskortujacym karawanę kierującą się do Tajun, a Łowcą Kości Fero - pojedynek na miecze, podczas którego Gelu udało się wytrącić Fero z równowagi, co doprowadziło do zwycięstwa Glatorianina. Gelu oszczędził go, a zapasy karawany dotarły do wioski. * Bitwa w obozie Łowców Kości - Ackar, Gelu, Malum oraz jego stado Voroxów zaatakowało obóz Łowców Kości, by powstrzymać ich atak na Vulcanus. * Najazd na Vulcanus - Łowcy Kości zebrali armię, by najechać w sporej mierze niechronioną wioskę Vulcanus. * Podczas eskortowania karawany przez Wydmy Zdrady Gelu został zaatakowany przez grupę Skrallów. Gelu skrył się za skałami, zza których atakował Skrallów. Podczas starcia Kanohi Ignika weszła w atmosferę Bara Magna, emitując oślepiające światło. Wykorzystując rozproszenie przeciwników, Gelu uciekł przed Skrallami. * Atak na Tajun - Łowcy Kości, sprzymierzeni ze Skrallami, spustoszyli wioskę Tajun. * Bitwa w Kanionie Piaskowych Promieni - w drodze do Tajun Mata Nui, Ackar i Kiina zostali zaatakowani przez Łowców Kości i agresywnego Skopio. * Walka Mata Nui i Tumy - Mata Nui wyzwał Tumę do walki, by ocalić swoich przyjaciół, pojmanych przez Plemię Skały. * Bitwa o Roxtus - Wioski Bara Magna połączyły siły, by stanąć do walki z siłami Skrallów. Inne starcia * Bitwa o Bara Magna - ogromne starcie między Mata Nui i Teridaxem oraz ich odpowiadającymi sojusznikami, które rozstrzygnęło o losie Bara Magna. ** Toa Tahu i wódz Skakdi Nektann starli się o tarczę Złotej Zbroi. * Walka między Annoną a Złotoskórą Istotą. Wszechświat Matoran Mieszkańcy Wszechświata Matoran zostali zaprojektowani przez Wielkie Istoty jako nanotechnologia podtrzymująca funkcje robota Wielkiego Ducha, w którym żył Mata Nui. Mimo to rozwinęli się w wysoce zaawansowane - nawet jeśli sztuczne - istoty, które również ścierały się w wielu walkach i kilku wojnach. Bitwy Historia Wszechświata Matoran * Artakha i Karzahni stanęli do walki o Maskę Kreacji. Artakha zwyciężył. *Drużyna Lesovikka, Toa Cordak, starli się z plemieniem Zyglaków - wszyscy Toa poza Lesovikkiem zostali zabici. * Drużyna Toa, która odwiedziła Metru Nui, pokonała i uwięziła Smoka Kanohi. Takadox był świadkiem tej walki. *'Bitwa przeciwko Barraki' - Makuta Teridax poprowadził atak z zaskoczenia przeciwko połączonym wojskom Barraki. * Dwaj Mroczni Łowcy przybyli na ojczyznę Airwatchera, a ten zabił jednego z nich. Drugi zaprowadził Airwatchera na Odinę. * Dwie drużyny Toa połączyły siły, by pokonać Protocairny i Parakrekki. * Norik i Varian, wspierani przez lokalnego Toa, używającego pseudonimu "Szary", walczyli z Mrocznymi Łowcami Lurkerem i Gathererem. Po tym jak najemnicy porwali Szarego i odeszli, Norik i Varian ruszyli za nimi na pokład ich statku, lecz zostali pokonani i zabrani na Odinę. * Forteca Toa strzegąca kamienia Makoki została zaatakowana przez Frostelusy w momencie, w którym wdarli się do niej dwaj złodzieje Skakdi - Vezok i Hakann. Forteca została zniszczona przez Rahi, a jedynym ocalałym z tamtejszej drużyny Toa był jej nowicjusz, Lhikan. * Reidak, Vezok i Avak wypuścili Smoka Kanohi, a ten rozszalał się w Metru Nui, niszcząc pół Ta-Metru. Toa Mangai walczyli z Rahi przez miesiąc, aż w końcu zostało ono pokonane dzięki działaniom czterech Toa Lodu. * Toa Lesovikk próbował skrócić męki rannego Lwa Skalnego, a ostatecznie walczył z nim przez trzy dni i, koniec końców, przegrał. * Kilka bitew o Kamień Nui miało miejsce w Metru Nui. Toa Mangai Nidhiki walczył i pokonał Devastatora, a Lhikan zwyciężył Gladiatora i Triglaxa. Dwaj Toa odkryli wtedy, że Mroczni Łowcy nie mordowali Matoran, jak twierdziła Tuyet. *'Bitwa Toa Mangai' - Lhikan ruszył na spotkanie z Tuyet, a w jej chatce znalazł Kamień Nui. Toa Wody użyła mocy kamienia, by stanąć z nim do walki. Nidhiki pojawił się i zaskoczył Tuyet, a wraz z Lhikanem pokonali ją. Tuyet została pojmana i uwięziona w Koloseum, z którego później przeteleportował ją Botar. * Tyrant i zespół Mrocznych Łowców starli się z Lhikanem i grupą Toa podczas wojny. Mroczni Łowcy porzucili Tyranta, gdy tylko walka się zaczęła, a zdradzony najemnik został ciężko zraniony. * Podczas ostatnich dni wojny Vengeance stanął do pojedynku z Toa Lhikanem, lecz został pokonany i uwięziony. * Szturm na Artakhę - Makuta Kojol poprowadził szturm na wyspę Artakha, by wykraść z niej Kanohi Avohkii. * Dwaj Toa Hagah, Norik i Iruini, pokonali Frostelusa cyklonem stopionej lawy. * Szturm na Fortecę Destralu - Toa Hagah Teridaxa zbuntowali się przeciwko Bractwu Makuta i przypuścili szturm na ich fortecę, by odebrać im Maskę Światła. W trakcie buntu udało im się nawet pokonać Teridaxa. Legendy Metru Nui * Bitwa w Wielkim Piecu - Toa Metru zaatakowali Główny Korzeń Morbuzakha wewnątrz Wielkiego Pieca. * Bitwa w Archiwach - Toa Metru zostali zaatakowani przez Krakhę, podczas gdy zamierzali naprawić przeciek w Archiwaach. * Vakama, Nokama i Matau walczyli przeciwko Tahtorakowi w Ta-Metru i zepchnęli go na dolne poziomy Archiwów. * Bitwa przy Wielkiej Barierze - Teridax i Toa Metru stanęli do walki o Vahi i Matoran Metru Nui. * Toa Metru stanęli do walki z Kralhi i pierwszymi Rahi, wysłanymi przez Onu-Matoranina Mavraha. * Toa Metru walczyli z Rahi Nui podczas przeszukiwania jaskini, prowadzącej do Metru Nui. Toa zwyciężyli, gdy Vakama i Nuju użyli zdolności zwierzęcia przeciwko niemu samemu, choć Nokama została poważnie zraniona wskutek walki. * Toa Metru stanęli do walki z Istotą z Zenergizowanej Protodermis. Podczas bitwy zniszczyli trzy z czterech filarów jej komnaty. Zostali potem zmuszeni do zniszczenia ostatniego filaru, gdy Istota nie chciała zaprzestać walki. Wielki Ratunek * Bitwa o Wieżę Toa - Toa Hordika i ich sojusznicy przypuszczają atak na twierdzę Visoraków. * Toa Hordika starli się z Visorakami o Maskę światła. Onewa zapieczętował Avohkii w kamieniu, używając swojego Rhotuka, a Whenua sprawił, że pomieszczenia zapadło się. Toa Hordika udało się uciec wraz z maską. * Bitwa o Metru Nui - Toa Hordika przypuścili atak na Koloseum, by uwolnić Metru Nui spod jarzma Visoraków. * Bitwa o Kanohi Vahi - Vakama, Teridax i Mroczni Łowcy walczyli o Kanohi Vahi, Maskę Czasu. Mroczny Czas * Icarax wyzwał Teridaxa na pojedynek o władzę nad Bractwem Makuta. Teridax pozwolił Icaraxowi atakować go, aż ten się zmęczył, a wtedy użył mocy kontroli Rahi, by obrócić małą armię Manasów Icaraxa przeciwko niemu. Wtedy wykorzystał wszystkie swoje zdolności, by upokorzyć Icaraxa. * Turaga Dume, Rahaga i Keetongu walczyli z bandą Visoraków i pokonali ją. * Ta-Matoranie starli się z zakażonymi Rahi w Ta-Wahi, wskutek czego Spalony Las został zniszczony. * Zakażony Muaka zaatakował Ta-Koro, a Gwardia Ta-Koro spędziła dwa dni na przepędzaniu stworzenia. * Bitwa podczas wojny Mrocznych Łowców i Bractwa Makuta, do której doszło 250 lat temu z powodu fortecy Bractwa, w której wyryto plan Bractwa. * 5 lat temu Mazeka, chcąc postawić swego arcywroga Vultraza przed sądem, znalazł go i stanął z nim do walki na klifie na półwyspie Tren Kromu. Podczas starcia Vultraz został zrzucony z klifu, a Mazeka uznał, że go zabił. Przybycie Toa Mata * Bitwa o Le-Wahi - Lotnictwo Gukko przypuściło odwet na zakażone Nui-Rama za porwanie mieszkańców Le-Koro. * Bitwa między Toa Mata a kilkoma zakażonymi Rahi - Teridax próbował pomóc swym sługom, obracając samą wyspę przeciwko Toa, lecz wojownikom udało się odeprzeć ataki dzięki współpracy. * Bitwa o Kini-Nui - Matoranie Mata Nui strzegli Kini-Nui przed atakami Rahi. * Bitwa o Mangaię - Toa Mata udali się w głąb Mangaii, by odnaleźć Teridaxa. Po drodze starli się z Manasami i ich złymi odpowiednikami. Inwazja Bohroków * Po pokonaniu Teridaxa w Mangaii Toa Mata odkryli, że Ta-Koro zostało zaatakowane przez Pahraki i Kohraki, więc stanęli z Bohrokami do walki. Maszyny zostały przepędzone z grodu przez burzę, stworzoną przez Gali i Lewę. * Atak na Po-Koro - Bohroki przypuścił atak na gród Po-Koro, by go zniszczyć. * Nuparu, Onepu i Taipu zostali uwięzieni w jaskini podczas ewakuacji Onu-Koro, które zostało zaatakowane przez Gahloki. Po zaprojektowaniu maszyny, dzięki której mogli walczyć z Bohrokami, przepędzili stworzenia z wioski. * Bitwa o Le-Koro - Bohroki zaatakowały Le-Koro i zamieniły Kanohi większości Matoran na Krana, podczas gdy pozostali Matoranie walczyli o uwolnienie grodu. * Atak na Ga-Koro - Matoranie starli się z Bohrokami, by obronić Ga-Koro. * Bitwa w Gnieździe Bohroków - Z pomocą Exo-Toa Toa Mata stanęli do walki z Bahrag. * Toa Nuva napotkali Bohrok-Kal po raz pierwszy na pustyni Po-Wahi. Pozbawieni mocy żywiołów Toa Nuva starli się z nimi, ale ostatecznie zostali pokonani. * Podczas poszukiwań ich Kanohi Nuva, Tahu i Lewa napotkali Nuhvok-Kala i pokonali go z pomocą Le-Matoran. * Gali, Kopaka i Lewa odnaleźli w Le-Wahi Gahlok-Kala, Kohrak-Kala i Lehvak-Kala, a następnie stanęli z nimi do walki jako Toa Nuva Kaita Wairuha. Jednakże, Bohrok-Kal połączyły się w swoje własne Kaita i z łatwością pokonały troje Toa Nuva. * Pozbawieni mocy Toa Nuva i Turaga Vakama zostali zaatakowani przez Rahi Nui podczas szukania Kanohi Nuva w Miejscu Cieni. Vakama pokonał stworzenie, rozwścieczając je na tyle, że wpadło w pułapkę. * Bitwa przeciwko Bohrok-Kal - pozbawieni mocy Toa Nuva próbowali powstrzymać Bohrok-Kal przed uwolnieniem Bahrag. Poszukiwania Siódmego Toa * Atak na Ta-Koro - Rahkshi Lerahk, Panrahk i Guurahk zaatakowały i zniszczyły Ta-Koro, szukając Kanohi Avohkii. * Po zniszczeniu Ta-Koro Tahu i Gali starli się z trzema Rahkshi, by nie pozwolić im dotrzeć do Po-Koro. Wkrótce pojawił się Lewa, by im pomóc, lecz Lerahk użył trucizny, by przyszpilić troje Toa Nuva, a Rahkshi zrzuciły na nich klif. * Takua i Jaller zostali zaatakowani przez Lerahka, Panrahka i Guurahka w Ko-Wahi, lecz Kopaka przybył w porę, by ocalić ich i na pewien czas uwięzić Rahkshi w zamrożonym stawie. * Kopaka ruszył do Po-Wahi, by spotkać się z pozostałymi Toa Nuva, lecz został zaatakowany przez szóstkę Rahkshi. Toa Lodu został niemalże pokonany przez Vorahka, lecz pojawili się Tahu, Lewa oraz Gali i pomogli mu w walce z synami Makuty. Koniec końców, Rahkshi uciekły przed czterema Toa Nuva. * Atak na Onu-Koro - Rahkshi zaatakowały i zniszczyły Onu-Koro oraz starły się z Toa Nuva podczas poszukiwań Herolda Siódmego Toa. * Tahu, Lewa i Kopaka napotkali dwójkę Rahkshi Kaita w Le-Wahi i pokonali je, choć Lewa niemalże przegrał przez niedocenienie ich mocy. * Bitwa o Maskę Światła - Szóstka Rahkshi starła się z Toa Nuva, by zdobyć Kanohi Avohkii i nie dopuścić do powstania Toa Światła. * Walka Takanuvy i Teridaxa - Toa Takanuva stanął do walki z Makutą Teridaxem w Mangaii. Poszukiwania Maski Życia * Bitwa przeciwko Piraka - Toa Nuva walczyli z Piraka na wyspie Voya Nui. * Ruch Oporu Voya Nui stanął do walki z Toa Nuva, wierząc, że byli kolejnymi Piraka. Starcie zostało zakończone przez Baltę, który przyniósł wieści od Axonna, a obie drużyny połączyły siły przeciwko Piraka. * Hakann, Thok i Avak zbuntowali się przeciwko Zaktanowi i uwięzili go. Brutaka obrócił się przeciwko nim, chcąc przejąć Antidermis dla siebie, a Reidak zaatakował Hakanna w trakcie walki. Toa Nuva i Matoranie przybyli w trakcie starcia, lecz wszyscy zostali pokonani przez Brutakę, co pozwolił Zaktanowi zachować władzę. * Vezok dostrzegł Toa Inika przemierzających wyspę i zaatakował ich. Skakdi wchłonął moce Matoro i Jallera, lecz Toa pokonali go i zażądali, by zaprowadził ich do Toa Nuva. Vezok połączył moe ognia i lodu w chmurę pary i uciekł. * Axonn i Brutaka spotkali się, a Brutaka wyjawił swoje plany, by zaprowadzić Piraka do Igniki, po czym ciężko zranił Axonna. * Podróżując z Veliką i Garanem, Kongu i Nuparu zostali zaatakowani przez jednego z robotów strażniczych Piraka. Nuparu wyłączył go przy użyciu swej Kadin. * Bitwa w Twierdzy Piraka - Toa Inika stanęli do walki z Piraka i Brutaką w Twierdzy Piraka. * Bitwa przeciwko Umbrze - Toa Inika próbowali przedrzeć się przez Umbrę, by dostać się do Kanohi Igniki. * Walka Axonna i Brutaki - Axonn i Brutaka stanęli do walki wewnątrz Twierdzy Piraka. * Bitwa przeciwko Vezonowi - Toa Inika i Piraka przystąpili do walki przeciwko Vezonowi i Fenrakkowi, by zdobyć Maskę Życia. * Po tym jak Smok Kardas został oddzielony od Vezona, napotkał Tahtoraka, który wylądował na Voya Nui przez portal wymiarowy, i stanął z nim do walki. Kardas ostatecznie przegrał i opuścił wyspę. * Gdy Takadox zobaczył, jak Mantax wchodzi do ruin Otchłani, on i Kalmah ruszyli za nim. Jednakże wszyscy trzej zostali uwięzieni wewnątrz i zaatakowani przez bandę Zyglaków. Nocturn, który przepływał nieopodal, zauważył, że wejście zostało zamknięte i wdarł się do środka, wierząc, że coś zostało przed nim ukryte. Takadox oszukał wtedy Nocturna i nakłonił go, by zaatakował Zyglaki, podczas gdy Barraki uciekli. * Atak na Mahri Nui - Barraki przypuścili atak na Mahri Nui. * Podróżując w dół Korytarza, Toa Inika zostali zaatakowani przez grupę Zyglaków. W trakcie walki Vezon, który podążał śladem Toa, został pojmany przez Zyglaki. * Zmutowani Piraka, którzy śledzili Toa Inika, napotkali to samo plemię Zyglaków, walczyli z nimi i zabili je. * Smok Kardas i Bohroki walczyli ze sobą po tym, jak Kardas wylądował na Mata Nui, gdy maszyny oczyszczały wyspę. * Bitwa Matoro i Pridaka - Matoro i Pridak zebrali siły i stanęli do walki ze sobą. * Karzahni i Lesovikk walczyli w głębinach Otchłani, a Ta-Matoranin Sarda obserwował przebieg starcia. Karzahni użył swej Olisi na Sardzie, co zmusiło Toa Powietrza do zaprzestania walki i udzielenia pomocy swemu przyjacielowi. * Walka Karzahniego i Teridaxa - Karzahni wyzwał Makutę Teridaxa, znajdującego się wtedy w ciele Maxilosa, na pojedynek. * Lesovikk i Karzahni starli się ponownie - podczas gdy chował się w jaskini, Karzahni użył swej maski, by obdarzyć Lesovikka wizją, w której jego drużyna przeżyła i działała przez wiele lat. Radując się nowym życiem, Lesovikk niemalże poddał się iluzji, aż rozpoznał w niej nieścisłość. Karzahni został uwięziony przez Sardę i Idris przy użyciu Podwodnej Pułapki. Wtedy pojawił się Botar i zabrał ze sobą Karzahniego. * Walka Brutaki i Teridaxa - Brutaka odkupił swoje winy, stając do walki z Teridaxem. * Walka Hydraxona i Nocturna - Sobowtór Hydraxona zmierzył się z Nocturnem, by ponownie go uwięzić. * Gdy Toa Mahri zabrali Matoran Mahri Nui do Korytarza, by dostarczyć ich na Voya Nui, zmutowani Piraka zaatakowali i niemal zabili Toa i Matoran, lecz Axonn ocalił ich, podmuchem energii pozbawiając wszystkich przytomności. * Bitwa o Kanohi Ignikę - gdy Matoro zabrał Kanohi Ignikę, by ocalić Wielkiego Ducha, pozostali Toa Mahri próbowali powstrzymać Barraki i ich armie. *'Oblężenie Karda Nui' - Bractwo Makuta najechało Karda Nui i zaczęło przemieniać Av-Matoran w Matoran Cienia. * Bitwa na niebie - Makuta próbowali przejąć ostatnią Stalktytową Wioskę, co doprowadziło do wielkiej bitwy na niebie Karda Nui. * Bitwa w Ulu Pijawek Cienia - Toa Nuva Phantoka, Toa Ignika i ich Av-Matorańscy sojusznicy zaatakowali Ul Pijawek Cienia, by spróbować zniszczyć Pijawki Cienia. * Bitwa między Tahtorakiem a Smokiem Kanohi, do której doszło, gdy ten pierwszy został zrzucony na sam środek Xii, a Vortixx wypuścili Smoka Kanohi, by stanął z nowo przybyłym Rahi do walki. Pół miasta zostało zrównwane z ziemią, a fragmenty Góry oderwane. Starcie zostało zakończone z pomocą Toa Hagah. * Bitwa na Bagnach - Toa Nuva i Makuta, przebywający na bagnach, walczyli o Kamienne Klucze. * Bitwa o Codrex - Toa Nuva i Makuta stanęli do walki o kontrolę nad Codrexem. Wojna Zakonu Mata Nui i Bractwa Makuta * Icarax znalazł Botara i Trinumę, przygotowujących schowek broni. Botar został zmiażdżony przez magnetyczne moce Makuty, a Trinuma, choć ranny, zdołał uciec. * Axonn i Brutaka chcieli pertraktować z wodzem Skakdi Nektannem. Zapukali do drzwi fortecy Nektanna, lecz zostali zepchnięci na plażę przez Skakdi. Wskutek walki spora część armii watażki została pogrzebana, gdy Brutaka powalił na nich budynek. Po tym dwaj wojownicy Zakonu poddali się, by negocjować z Nektannem. * Nieporozumienie między Toa Hagah a Toa Mahri doprowadziło do walki, która została skończona, gdy musieli połączyć siły, by powstrzymać ogromne trójgłowe Rahi, wyzwolone podczas starcia. * Skakdi Zakazu starli się z legionem Rahkshi na jednej z Południowych Wysp. Na początku Rahkshi wygrywały, lecz Skakdi wpadli w szał i przebili się przez swoich przeciwników. * Walka między Voporakiem a czterorękim wojownikiem Zakonu i gwardzistami o Kanohi Vahi - Voporak pokonał swych wrogów i opuścił miasto wraz z Maską Czasu. * Siły Zakonu oblegały Destral. By uniknąć walki, Tridax chciał wysłać na najeźdźców swoich Mrocznych Takanuva, w trakcie grożenia Vezonowi. Wtedy pojawili się Tobduk i Mazeka, by stanąć do walki z Tridaxem i Vezonem. Tobduk zabił Makutę, zaś Mazeka, ku niewiedzy swego towarzysza, pozwolił Vezonowi uciec. * Oblężenie Metru Nui - Bractwo Makuta przypuściło ostatni atak na Miasto Legend, by zwyciężyć Zakon Mata Nui w wojnie. Alternatywne Wszechświaty Alternatywny Wszechświat Spherus Magna * Bitwa między mieszkańcami Tesary a Makutą Miserixem i jego armią Vortixx, Skakdi oraz Łowców Kości, do której doszło po tym, jak Vezon przybył do tej alternatywnej rzeczywistości. Gdy obecni w wiosce Toa i Glatorianie ruszyli, by ją obronić, Wielka Istota zamroziła czasoprzestrzeń dookoła bitwy. Alternatywny Wszechświat Imperium Toa * Imperium Toa najechało wyspę Odinę i przejęło ją, zabijając wielu Mrocznych Łowców. Naho przewodziła inwazji, lecz skrycie pomogła The Shadowed One uciec. Została jednak ujawniona, zmutowana i wystawiona jako eksponat w Archiwach. * Brutaka próbował powstrzymać Toa Bomongę, Gaaki i Pouks przed odkrywaniem Voya Nui. Podczas gdy wojownik Zakonu był rozproszony walką z Gaaki i Pouksem, Bomonga zaatakował go od tyłu i zabił. * Rebelia przeciwko Imperium Toa - bunt zorganizowany przez ostałych członków Bractwa Makuta, Mrocznych Łowców, Toa i Vortixx, skierowany przeciwko tyrańskiemu reżimowi Tuyet. Alternatywny Wszechświat Królestwa * Makuta próbowali uciec z Wszechświata Matoran wraz z resztą populacji, lecz zostali powstrzymani przez Toa i Zakon Mata Nui. Alternatywny Takanuva postawił wtedy wiele barier światła, by upewnić się, że żaden Makuta nie wejdzie do Królestwa. * Hewkii i Pohatu zostali zabici przez Rahkshi, gdy starali się zamknąć tunele prowadzące do Wszechświata Matoran. Później, Jaller, Tahu i Kopaka przepędzili stworzenia. * Bitwa przy Barierze Światła - 10 000 lat po odepchnięciu Makuta Toa Takanuva z głównego wymiaru przybył do tego świata w swej drodze na Karda Nui i, wraz z alternatywnymi Matoro i Tanmą, stanął do walki z alternatywnym Teridaxem. Kategoria:Wydarzenia Kategoria:Bitwy i konflikty Kategoria:Generacja 1